Recuérdame
by LitlBird
Summary: SPOILERS DE INFINITY WAR, LEE BAJO TU RESPONSABILIDAD. Dicen que las personas viven dos muertes: una cuando fallecen y la otra cuando son olvidadas.


_Bucky. Sam. Wanda. T´Challa_. Y... Y... _Concéntrate_ , pensó Steve mordiendo la punta del bolígrafo, _Concéntrate_. Le faltaba un nombre, estaba seguro; eran cinco. _Bucky. Sam. Wanda. T´Challa. Y..._ Steve dejó el bolígrafo a un lado y se pasó una mano por el rostro. Tenía que acordarse. Tenía que recordar el nombre de todos. No podía olvidarles. _Era un árbol_ , pensó cerrando los ojos, _Era un árbol, se presentó mientras luchábamos. Se llamaba... Se llamaba..._ Apretó los dientes. No conseguía recordar su nombre, sólo la imagen de un árbol joven, barriendo con sus ramas a todos los enemigos que se acercaban. _Thor lo sabe_ , se dijo abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Thor era el que les había presentado, él tenía que saberlo; pero en aquellos momentos Thor no estaba allí, y Steve tenía miedo de olvidar los demás nombres al ir en su busca. Además, probablemente Thor ya hubiera empezado a olvidar.

Todos acabarían olvidando tarde o temprano, o al menos eso era lo que el dios creía.

\- Thanos ha eliminado a media humanidad- habían sido sus palabras- No asesinado; eliminado.

\- ¿Eliminado? - había preguntado Natasha- Quieres decir...

\- Borrados del mapa- Thor había chasqueado los dedos, haciendo que todos los presentes se estremecieran- Como si nunca hubieran existido. Literalmente.

\- A ver si me queda claro- Rhodey había necesitado unos segundos para poner sus pensamientos en orden- Sam, Wanda, Bucky... ¿Es como si no hubieran existido nunca? - Thor había asentido, dejando que los demás asumieran la información. Claro que no era algo fácil de asimilar.

\- ¿Y nosotros? - la voz de Okoye había sido apenas un susurro- Si ellos nunca han existido, entonces nosotros...

\- No los recordaremos- había completado Bruce- No los recordaremos porque nunca los conocimos- Thor volvió a asentir, y esa vez el silencio fue mayor. No sólo habían perdido a amigos, a familia, sino que pronto ni siquiera recordarían la pérdida que debían llorar.

\- ¿Cuánto? - había preguntado Rocket, pero nadie pudo darle una respuesta. Horas, minutos, segundos... ¿Cuánto tardas en olvidar a una persona a la que nunca conociste? En el caso de Steve, el máximo tiempo posible.

Cuando el grupo se disolvió, Steve se había apresurado a coger papel y bolígrafo para apuntar los nombres de todas las personas, de las cinco personas, que se habían convertido en cenizas ante sus ojos. Se negaba a olvidar. Después de tanto tiempo, después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía simplemente olvidarlo todo sin más. _Bucky_ , se dijo con la mirada clavada en el papel, _Tengo que recordar a Bucky_. Pero no podía recordarle sólo a él; en el momento en que olvidara un nombre, una reacción en cadena le haría ir olvidando los demás. Y no podía olvidar a Bucky. Por eso había decidido escribir todos los nombres en el papel; quizás si lograba recordarlos todos durante una hora o dos conseguiría recordarlos para siempre. Lo malo era que ya había olvidado uno de los nombres para cuando consiguió sentarse a escribir. _Era un árbol_... Dudó unos instantes antes de escribir "árbol" al final de la lista; no recordaba su nombre pero a lo mejor bastaba con recordar su especie. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y se frotó los ojos, permitiéndose descansar unos segundos; todo aquel asunto de recordar le daba dolor de cabeza. _Eso es que voy por buen camino_ , se dijo inclinándose de nuevo en el papel. Solo tenía que concentrarse más. Revisó de nuevo la lista, tratando de asociar una imagen a cada nombre.

Bucky era el más fácil de recordar, tal vez porque era el que más dolía. Habían pasado toda la vida juntos, inseparables, luchando codo con codo hasta que Bucky había desaparecido ante los ojos de Steve. _Dos veces_ , pensó apretando el bolígrafo con fuerza, _Dos veces..._ Pero aquel no era el momento de duelo, era el momento de recordar, así que Steve se limitó a evocar la imagen de Bucky sonriendo en la exposición de hacía tantos años, la noche antes de partir a la guerra. _Bucky._ Después venía Sam, aunque Steve no sabía si incluirle en la lista o no. No porque no fuera a olvidarle sino porque, simplemente, Sam no había aparecido. Rhodey había peinado varias veces el campo de batalla sin éxito, pero eso no quería decir que Sam se hubiera convertido en ceniza. Tal vez se encontrara malherido en alguna parte de la selva, oculto entre la vegetación. Tal vez se había visto obligado a volar lejos durante el enfrentamiento con Thanos y en esos momentos volaba de vuelta. Una pequeña parte de Steve deseaba que le hubieran capturado y estuviera en algún punto del espacio, preso pero vivo. _Sam._ De todas formas venía bien acordarse de él, sólo por si acaso, y Steve lo hizo de la mejor manera que sabía: con la imagen de los dos corriendo en las pistas de entrenamiento de Shield. _Bucky, Sam. ¿Quién más?_ Wanda. Pensar en Wanda también dolía. Wanda se había convertido en su responsabilidad desde aquella misión en Lagos antes de los acuerdos de Sokovia, y aunque sabía que era una mujer hecha y derecha Steve no podía evitar pensar en ella como la niña que había perdido a su hermano, la chica a la que había decidido integrar en el equipo y que sólo unos meses atrás le suplicaba más tiempo para pasar con Visión. _Demasiado joven_. Aquel pensamiento le alarmó. Había alguien más que también era demasiado joven como para estar en una pelea, alguien que también tenía poderes y que era de Queens. Alguien que no estaba en la lista y a quien no lograba recordar. _Concéntrate_ , se dijo Steve evocando la imagen de Wanda viendo en la televisión los destrozos que habían causado en Lagos; su prioridad eran las personas de la lista, ya tendría tiempo después de acordarse de los demás. Si es que conseguía acordarse de alguien. _Bucky, Sam, Wanda._ T´Challa. El recuerdo de T´Challa iba unido al de Bucky, lo que servía para recordarles a los dos. Le debía mucho. A él y a su hermana Shuri, y a toda Wakanda por haber acogido a Bucky y haberles ayudado en la pelea contra Thanos. Steve aún recordaba la reunión de las Naciones Unidas en la que T´Challa había decidido abrir las fronteras de su país a todo el mundo, enseñando lo que de verdad podía ofrecer Wakanda; una decisión noble en los tiempos que corrían. Era esa nobleza la que hacía destacar al wakandiano entre el resto de líderes, y la que había hecho que se ganara no solo su admiración sino también su respeto. _Bucky, Sam, Wanda, T´Challa._ Árbol. Steve frunció el ceño. ¿Árbol? ¿Por qué había escrito "árbol"? Sacudió la cabeza y arrugó la hoja de papel; ya no sabía ni lo que escribía. Tal vez le viniera bien un poco de aire fresco para despejarse. Estuvo a punto de levantarse para salir, pero se obligó a permanecer en la silla. _Una vez más_ , se dijo alargando una mano para coger otra hoja, _Escribiré los nombres una vez más para asegurarme y después dejaré el tema_.

Bucky, Sam, Wanda y T´Challa. Sencillo. Cuatro nombres. _¿Cuatro?_ Frunció el ceño con la punta del bolígrafo apoyada en la hoja en blanco. _¿No eran...?_ No, eran cuatro: Bucky, Sam, Wanda y T´Challa. Fue repitiéndolos uno a uno mientras escribía. Bucky, Sam, Wanda, T´Challa. _Bucky_. Bucky, Sam, Wanda, T´Challa. _Sam_. Bucky, Sam, Wanda, T´Challa. _Wanda_. Bucky, Sam, Wanda. _T..._ ¿T? ¿Tony? ¿Thanos? ¿Qué nombre había estado a punto de escribir? _Eran cuatro_ , se dijo, _Bucky en la exposición, Sam corriendo, Wanda viendo la televisión y... y..._ ¿Y quién? ¿Quién faltaba? ¿Faltaba alguien? Sí, faltaba alguien _. Alguien noble..._ ¿Alguien noble? ¿Noble de carácter o de nobleza real? ¿Acaso conocía a algún monarca? Imposible; si fuera de la realeza se acordaría de él. O de ella. A no ser... _Concéntrate_ , se dijo con dureza, pero las manos ya le habían empezado a temblar. Estaba pasando. Estaba olvidando a las personas que habían desaparecido. En unos minutos no recordaría ni por qué tenía que escribir la lista. Steve dejó escapar un suspiro y enterró el rostro entre las manos. Tenía que seguir recordando, no podía rendirse. No podía dejar que Thanos ganara, así no. _Bucky. Sam. Wanda._ Eran cuatro nombres, faltaba uno. _Concéntrate. Bucky. Sam. Wanda. Bucky, Sam... Wanda..._ Lentamente Steve fue retirando las manos de la cara. Tal vez no fueran cuatro nombres, sino tres. Tal vez la T era de Tony y la había escrito de forma inconsciente porque le echaba de menos. _Tony..._ Se acordaba de Tony, eso era buena señal. En cuanto al resto... _Eran tres_ , se dijo algo más convencido, _Bucky, Sam y Wanda_. Solo tres. Fácil de recordar. Bucky, Sam y Wanda. Bucky, Sam y... y... Steve se inclinó sobre el papel y frunció el ceño al leer la lista. Wanda. Aquel nombre no le decía nada. _¿Wanda?_ Era un nombre de mujer, pero no sabría decir a quién pertenecía. ¿A alguien joven? ¿A alguien especial? ¿Pertenecía verdaderamente a alguien? _Aún no_. Steve se levantó de la silla y comenzó a pasear con nerviosismo. _Aún no, todavía no_. No podía estar pasando tan rápido, no podía estar olvidando con tanta facilidad. No podía olvidar. _Bucky y Sam_. Su respiración se había acelerado y notaba la sangre latiendo con fuerza contra las sienes, pero se obligó a concentrarse en los dos únicos nombres que recordaba de la lista. _Bucky y Sam. Bucky y Sam._ Bucky, su mejor amigo de la infancia; Sam, su compañero de misiones. Bucky, por el que había iniciado una guerra que había acabado con los Vengadores; Sam, que se había mantenido a su lado cuando las cosas estaban en el peor momento. Bucky, al que había seguido al ejército sin pensarlo. Bucky, al que había perdido dos veces: primero cayendo de un tren y luego reducido a cenizas. Bucky; perdido, encontrado y vuelto a perder. _Bucky_. Steve se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. _Bucky_. Tropezó con la mesa y se obligó a sentarse de nuevo, al menos hasta que la habitación dejara de dar vueltas. _Bucky_. _Tengo que recordar a Bucky_ , se dijo garabateando su nombre en una hoja nueva. Ni siquiera se acordaba de la otra persona de la lista que debía recordar. O tal vez no hubiera más personas. No, no había más. La única persona que debía recordar era Bucky. _Bucky_. Bucky en la exposición, Bucky en el tren, Bucky apuntándole con una pistola, Bucky en... en... _Bucky. Bucky. Bucky..._ No podía olvidar a Bucky; no quería. No...

\- Capitán- Steve se sobresaltó, dejando caer el bolígrafo. Natasha le miraba desde la puerta, con los ojos ligeramente rojos pero completamente serena- Los demás ya están en el laboratorio, solo faltas tú.

\- Dame un minuto- Natasha le dio la espalda y Steve se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba. Curioso. Tenía la sensación de que Natasha había interrumpido algo, algo importante... pero desechó el pensamiento con rapidez y se puso en pie, estirando la espalda. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentado, pero era hora de moverse. Tenían que decidir cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, reorganizar las defensas, planear cómo traer a Tony de vuelta... Fuera como fuera, debía ponerse en marcha. Steve se agachó para recoger un bolígrafo que había en el suelo y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Fue entonces cuando reparó en la hoja de papel. Estaba arrugada y tenía un nombre escrito de su puño y letra, aunque no recordaba haberlo escrito. _Bucky_. Frunció el ceño. ¿Bucky? Aquel nombre no le decía nada, aunque estaba claro que la letra era suya. Ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad. ¿Era un nombre de persona o de lugar? _De persona_ , susurró una voz en su cabeza, _Era una persona..._ ¿Era? Steve trató de buscarle algún sentido a aquel pensamiento, pero tan pronto como había llegado la idea se fue.

\- Bucky...- dijo en voz alta tratando de evocar alguna imagen- ¿Quién es Bucky?


End file.
